Dust
by Eowyn29
Summary: Sméagol. Er spürt, dass sein Ende naht. Die letzten Augenblicke, kurz vor der Zerstörung des Einen. Und Gollum, der Dieb, der Mörder und Verräter, weiß, dass er etwas zu Ende führen muss, um Frieden finden zu können...


Dust

Ende.

Mein Ende.

Es ist nicht mehr fern.

Ich spüre es.

Ich renne mit aller Kraft, erschöpft und doch unbeharrlich immer weiter auf den Abgrund zu, doch ich kann nicht stoppen. Er zieht an mir, er ruft mich zu sich.

Schwäche. Ich bin zu schwach um zu widerstehen. Mit jedem Tag, wird es schwerer, ihm zu widerstehen. Jeden Morgen schwerer, mich noch einmal zusammen zunehmen mit aller Kraft.

Mit jedem Tag lasten die Jahre schwerer auf meinen Schultern, drohe ich leichter darunter zusammen zu brechen.

Es zerrt an mir, erstickt das Fünkchen Selbst, das mir noch geblieben ist.

Hass.

Er flüstert mir zu, dass ich die beiden Wanderer hasse. Ja, ich hasse sie, über alles. Nein, noch mehr hasse ich _ihn_, hasse diese kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf, die mit jedem vergehenden Tag beständiger auf mich einredet, hasse mich selbst.

Ich sehe wie, wie er für meinen neuen Herrn jeden Tag schwerer wird, wie er auch an seinem Willen zerrt. Doch dieser hat seinen Gefährten. Er hat Hoffnung an die er sich klammern kann, eine Heimat, seine Vergangenheit. Was habe ich? Staub! Ich habe nur den Staub. Der Staub auf dem ich gehe, den Staub in meinem Mund, meiner Nase meinen Ohren. Der Staub meiner Seele.

Ich verfluche mich, ich hasse mich! Ich hasse mich für das brennende Verlangen in mir, für meine eigenen Gedanken. Für meine Vergangenheit.

Eine Familie hatte ich, die hat mich zu Recht verstoßen. Einen treuen Freund hatte ich, den habe ich ermordet. Einen Namen habe ich, den habe ich verloren.

Der Herr, er hat ihn mir wiedergegeben. Er wollte ihn mir wiedergeben. Er hat mich erinnert und so den alten Schmerz in mir von neuem erweckt, hat die Klinge tiefer in das gebohrt, was von meinem Herz noch übrig ist.

Nun nenne sie mich so und ich nenne mich so, doch tief in mir weiß ich, dass alles nur Lüge und Schein ist. Staub! Nur ein verzweifelter Versuch, die Vergangenheit zurückzuholen.

Und nun, nun habe ich sie verraten. Einst versuchte ich, mich selbst zu trügen, mir einzureden, der Ring hätte mich dazu gebracht. Doch längst habe ich mir eingestanden, dass ich es war. Ich alleine! Ich habe sie verraten, ich wollte sie töten. Nur um ihn ein letztes mal in meinen kalten Händen halten zu können, seine schwere zu spüren, mit trockenen Fingern über seine perfekten Rundungen streicheln zu können. Ein mal nur.

Und nun, nun in ich alleine. Die letzte, die ich hatte, habe ich verraten. Nur noch Mitleid konnte er mir geben, doch selbst das habe ich in den Wind geschlagen, es ausgenutzt, bis es erlosch. Ich sah es in seinen Augen, wie der letzte Funke Verstehen erlosch.

Und ich wusste, dass damit auch er selbst verloren war.

Dieser letzte Blick, als er mir gegenüberstand und mich mit gewaltiger Stimme fort schickte, er verletzte mich tiefer, als die Beiden es je glauben könnten. Ein Schmerz durchzuckte mich, wie ein Blitz.

Schmerz.

Doch der Blitz vermochte es, das zu regen, was von meinem Herzen übrig war, setzte es in Flammen.

Ich weiß, dass mein Ende bald gekommen ist, ich sehne mich danach, wie nach nichts anderem. Nach nichts, als endlich Ruhe zu finden, von _ihm _ablassen zu können.

Ich wende mich um, blicke hinter dem Stein hervor.

Ich sehe, wie der Fette in der Öffnung verschwindet, zu Tode erschöpft und doch noch von Treue erfüllt. Ich hasse und bewundere ihn. Er hat sich geschworen es zu Ende zu führen, was er begann.

Und auch ich muss zu einem Ende kommen. In diesen letzten Augenblicken, in denen ich mir wieder selbst gehöre. Ich weiß, dass der Hobbit es nicht schaffen wird. Ich habe es gesehen in seinen Augen.

Doch da bin ich, ich kann es beenden, ihn zerstören, mein eigenes Ende finden.

Ich weiß, dass in dem Moment, in dem ich den Berg hochklettere, dass ich nicht mehr mir selbst gehören werde. Nie mehr.

Doch es muss sein.

Zuerst langsam dann immer schneller setze ich mich in Bewegung. Ich sehe die beiden Hobbits nicht mehr.

Grau ist es vor meinen Augen, doch in mitten der Schatten steht der Ring, flammend hell. Es verlangt mich nach ihm! Ich brauche ihn. Ich hechte auf die Tür zu. Wenige Momente noch, bis ich ihn in den Händen halten kann, seine sanften Rundungen streicheln. Mein Schatz!

Ich habe die Tür erreicht und hechte hinein, stoße den Dicken beiseite.

Die letzten Worte des Hobbits an der Kluft hallen durch die Höhle, ich sehe den Ring im Schein der Flammen aufblitzen, bevor er verschwindet.

Das Blitzen verbrennt mich, zieht mich doch an. Gleißend hell blendet es mich. Ich springe nach vorne, spüre den Rücken des Hobbits, kralle mich daran fest. Der Schatz! Ich spüre seine Gegenwart. Sie erfüllt mich mit Wärme und gleichzeitig mit vernichtender Kälte. Meine Hand packt Frodos. Ich spüre den glühenden Ring. Blitzschnell siehe ich sie zu meinem Mund, beiße zu.

Ich höre seinen Schrei, doch er kümmert mich nicht.

Ich halte den Schatz empor, tanze umher. Schatz, Schatz! Endlich sind wir wieder vereint. Feuer durchströmt mich, bringt meine Augen, die so lange erloschen waren, zum Glühen.

Ich spüre nicht, wie der Boden unter meinen Füßen verschwindet. Erst als das Feuer immer heißer wird und der Schatz meinen Händen entgleitet, nehme ich wahr, was geschehen ist. Feuer lodert glutrot empor, heißer als jedes andere.

Ich sehe den Schatz nicht mehr, er ist verschwunden! Neeeeeiiiinnnnnnnn...

Und dann...

Dann bin ich frei. Das Ende. Ruhe um mich.

Ich habe es kommen gespürt und nun ist es da. Frei. Ich bin frei. Frei von jedem Hass, von jedem Verlangen, von jedem Zweifel. Ich spüre, wie das letzte Leben meinen Körper verlässt.

Friede. Nun habe ich gefunden, wonach ich solange suchte.


End file.
